Jealous Much? Oh Yea! I Went There!
by GhostlySouthernBelle
Summary: Camryn and her best friend, Hayden, won a day with the Jonas Brothers. When Cam is personally invited by Nick to a concert, will Miley get jealous? Will Cam and Nick's relationship be affected by the pop star? Jealous much Miley?
1. Hold On We Won?

Chapter 1

"Call! Call! Call!" the blonde 16-year-old screamed slapping her best friend as they rode home from the movies. The two had just gone to see _The Eye_ with some of their closest friends.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing!?" the strawberry brown haired, 15-year-old yelled back swatting at her friend as she dialed the radio's number. The two had been best friends since…well…neither could remember when they actually started being friends, but it was a friendship worth bragging about. Totally opposite each other, Cam and Hayden seemed to get along like twins.

Cam, the strawberry brown haired, ever changing eyed, tomboy was more the outgoing and athletic of the two. She was the one with the temper. The one who would kick a guy's ass if he hurt her friends. The one who excelled in sports and was a bit air headed at times.

Hayden, the dark blonde, amazingly green eyed, dramatic actress was more of the reserved, book-worm. She was the one who would tell a guy off rather than throw a punch…or a kick. She excelled in school rather than sports. Her non-athletic abilities were evident when she would try to throw things across class or just decide 'Hey. Let me race Cam and see who's faster!' The outcome was always the same. Together they made quite a pair. Some still tend to question how they ever got along in the first place. It was like they had nothing in common. Except for the tiny, itty bitty, obsession over the Jonas Brothers.

"_We are still waiting for that lucky girl to win a day with the Jonas Brothers! All you have to do is answer this question: _

'_When is Nicholas Jonas's birthday?'_

The radio played softly in the background telling the girls that their dream was still possible.

"_Hey there! What's your name and where are you from?"_

The strawberry brown haired girl almost dropped the phone. "I..I'm Cam. Camryn Parker. From Louisiana" She stuttered.

"_Well Camryn! Do you know the answer to our question?"_

Her best friend laughed in the back ground and Cam gave her an evil glare. "Yea yea. His birthday is September 16."

"_Hey! Looks like we have a winner! You and one lucky friend are going to be hanging with the Jonas Brothers for an entire day in L.A. to see what it's like to be them. Then, ya'll will be given exclusive tickets to their concert that night! Stay on the line and we'll get your information!" the radio DJ replied._

It was as if time had stopped. The two girls looked to each other with an expression of what could only be described as pure amazement. Two original southern girls were going to be hanging out with the Jonas Brothers. It was as if the two had practiced their squeals of joy for days because once they were told of their future, the two screamed at the exact same time for the exact same amount of time.

"Hey stupid and stupider! I don't plan on going deaf anytime soon." Hayden's mom spoke up from the front seat.

"Sorry mom." Hayden replied.

"Yea yea. Sorry Momma Tina." Cam added. It was amazing. Cam's currently green eyes sparkled with day dreams of Nick while Hayden sighed thinking about Joe.

"Hay, we're going to see the Jonas Brothers." Cam said with a smile.

Welcome to their dream…and Cam's nightmare...


	2. Soccer Girl Say What?

_Friday, 11:46_

"You won WHAT?!" a curly brown haired girl with a touch of blonde screamed across the table to Cam at lunch the next day. "You're bringing me." she shook her head giving a death glare. "You are bringing me." her voice was grave.

Camryn glanced to Hayden and laughed. "Sorry Pheobe. Hayden was there. I called from her phone since mine was dead-"

"As usual." one of the boys at the table butted in.

"It's not my fault my phone is either dead or lost." Cam defended.

"Actually it is." the well built boy shot back. The boy's name was James. He and Cam were good friends, but fought….alot.

"James, you're going to get her into another one of her moods." Hayden piped up before putting a fork full of salad in her mouth. Yes moods. Camryn was one of those girls who had a temper. A bad temper. Hayden and James would be the two people who would know more than anyone else. They were always trying to see how far the could push their little temperamental friend.

"Aww! Cammy girl's gunna get mad." James pushed. Cam glared at him about to say something when Pheobe had a moment.

"Why do yall call her cammy? It sounds like an undershirt." the curly brown haired girl spoke pulling Cam's attention away from the boy.

Everyone at the table got quiet. "Pheobe? Just eat your gummies." Hayden patted the girl's head.

"Oh…Well you don't have to make it sound like I'm stupid!" Phoebe complained.

The table just started to laugh. "You're taking Hayden though right?" Charlotte, another one of Cam's close friends asked making sure she was getting her facts straight.

Cam nodded. "Yea. I'm taking Hayden. Mainly because it's a liability if I don't take her. She'll kill someone."

"So when is this thing?" James asked.

"Tomorrow." Hayden replied.

"Tomorrow?!" Charlotte blurted in shock. She slapped Cam.

"Umm..hello? Ow!" she whined rubbing her arm.

"Does 'big play off game' ring a bell?" she screeched.

Cam's expression dropped. "I…forgot." was all she could reply.

"You forgot? Cam, this is one of the biggest soccer games in school history!" Charlotte was making a scene now.

"Chill out." Hayden tried to get the girl to calm down.

"Chill out? How do you expect me to chill out? This is huge! This is bigger than huge it's-" she stopped. Mainly, she stopped because James, being the retard that he was, shoved the girl off of her chair.

"Thank you." Cam sighed. It wasn't much longer before the bell rang for lunch to be over. Hayden gathered up an ego bruised Charlotte while James pulled Cam off to the side.

"Are you really going to ditch your team for the Jonas Brothers?" he asked her, his eyes searching her facial expression and body language.

"James, they've got other people." she didn't look him in the eyes. She hated how he could read her like a book just by looking at her.

"Other people? Cam, you love soccer. What's going on?" James folded his arms and gave her his famous glare.

"You just don't understand. These guys, they're amazing. Soccer…Soccer's amazing too but I have two more years of that. I mean look! I'm a sophomore who plays more than a junior. Maybe it's a good thing if I miss this game. She'll play. Even though I hate her to death." Cam explained. "Besides, this is a once in a life time opportunity."

James shook his head. "This isn't you Cam. The Cam I know would die before she would miss a soccer game." He shoved a wrist band into her hands. "I was going to give it to you when you guys won. But, it looks like you won't be there."

She felt a lump in her throat as she looked at the wrist band. It was blue and had her name, number, and the year embroidered on it in gold thread. The young soccer player sighed. Why did life have to have so many hard decisions?

* * *

**Ohhh noo! What will Cammy dearest do!? What will happen when Charlotte relays the information to the soccer team? Has James's chit chat with Cam changed her mind? Most importantly, WHERE IS NICK JONAS!? Well, he will be in the next chapterr! **

**I would love some constructive criticism please guys. I mainly am writing here to get better. Yet, with school and what not, writing has not been top priority. Sorry about that guys! I'll do my best to write moree! **


	3. Nick J Is Off the Chain!

Chapter 3 Nick J. is Off the Chain!

"Dreams can't take the place of loving you." Nicholas Jerry Jonas sang as Paul Kevin Jonas II played the song softly. The three brothers were on their tour bus on their way back to L.A. from Arizona. They had left early that morning and were almost at their destination.

"That was an amazing concert." Joe randomly blurted looking up from his wrestling match with Frankie. It was about 11:00 in the morning with everyone up and about in the bus.

Kevin nodded. "We know Nick had fun." He laughed nudging his little brother.

Joe joined in the laughter. "Of course! Miley was there!"

Nick felt him self blush. "I don't like her like that." He defended. As he spoke, his phone rang with 'Hello Beautiful', the ring tone causing the two older brothers to burst out with laughter. He scrambled across the bus to grab his phone. It was a text message from Miley. He read it with a smile, running a tan hand through his curly hair.

_Hey Nick! Just wanted to tell you how much fun I had at the concert. Can't wait 'til we have another show. I'll deff be at your concert tomorrow. Text back with plans for tomorrow. ___

_xoxo Miley_

"'Oh Nick! I want to tell you how much I love you. You're so hott!'" Joe impersonated a girly fan girl voice with Frankie clinging to his back.

"'Oh my gosh Nick! I love you so much!'" Frankie joined in.

Nick shook his head at his brothers as he texted her back.

_Hey Miles! Yeah. It was fun. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow at the concert. Sorry! I can't do anything during the day. There are two girls who won a day with us and we're taking them to see what it's like to be a Jonas. See you later Girl of my Dreams!_

_oxox Nick_

It was as if Kevin could read Nick's message. "Hey guys! We have to go pick up those girls tomorrow morning." Kevin moved on from the Miley subject.

"Yea. Do you know their names?" Joe asked.

"Are they pretty?" Frankie asked trying to squirm from under Joseph Adam Jonas.

Kevin laughed at his youngest brother. "I don't know. We'll find out tomorrow Frankie. Their names are Camryn, the contest winner, and Hayden, her friend." He said with a nod.

"How old are they?" Frankie asked interested in the girls that his brothers would be spending the day with.

"Umm..I think Cam is 15 and Hayden is 16." Kevin replied.

"Perfect ages!" Joe exclaimed with a laugh. Joe was 17, perfect age for Hayden, and Nick was 15, perfect age for Cam.

Kevin laughed. "Nick may not think so. He has Miley." He teased his little brother.

"Why don't you call Ember! We don't make fun of you and her." Nick shot back to Kevin after sending Miley her text message. Ember was Kevin's 19 year old girlfriend. She was a pretty girl. Model figure, short, black hair with the tips of her bangs a bright pink and chocolate brown eyes. She was a bit shorter than Kevin even in heels and was usually always at as many concerts as she could go to.

"I did earlier, and she's not a pop diva." He explained.

"Who needs a straight jacket!" Joe added causing three of the brothers to laugh, all except Nick. "Chill Nicholas. Maybe you'll like one of these girls." Joseph offered. "You really never know." He looked to his older brother. "Kev, do you know anything else about the girls?"

Kevin thought for a moment. "I think I wrote down the interests they gave the radio." He flipped through his sketch book with random song lyrics and other notes scribbled in the margins. "Here it is. Cam is the tomboy. She's a soccer player and a volleyball player for her school. She's really into music and Hayden said she's got a good voice." He looked to his brothers, reading their expressions of approval.

"Maybe we'll get her to sing." Joe shrugged.

He then moved on to Hayden. "Hayden is the actress and more girly girl. She's good with words; acting is one of her hobbies. She's not as athletic as Cam, but Cam says when she puts her mind to something, no one can tell her stop."

"How are they friends?" Frankie asked noticing the differences in the two.

Kevin shrugged. "They've been friends for years." He said reading more.

Nick nodded with a yawn. He ran a hand through his bushy hair once more. "Well, tomorrow's going to be fun, and I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap." He told his brothers. They told him to get some rest and went back to their daily activities.

Joe took Kevin's note book and pen and quickly scribbled a note. '_I saw Miley kissing another guy after the concert.' _It read. Kevin's eyes widened. Poor Nick.

* * *

**Sorry to all those Miley loves out there. I mean no harm to her rep even though I dislike her. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus. YET! Cam, Hayden, Ember and all other OC characters are property of me and my co-writer. Please, do not steal them.**


	4. You Are Now Flying Jonas Air

Chapter 4 You Are Now Flying Jonas Air

"...and the cushion beneath your seat can also be used as a flotation device." The flight attendant explained for the fifth time. The two girls had been seated together near the front of the large plane. They had just told their parents and families good-bye (with a few tears from their moms), and boarded the plane that Friday night. Hayden was wearing light blue Aeropostale sweatpants and a cheerleading t-shirt. Cam, in her loose jean shorts and school soccer t-shirt, was pretty upset about how her team treated her when she relayed the bad news. The scene wouldn't stop playing over and over in her mind.

"_Cam! You can't just get up and leave us." One of her fellow sophomores whined. _

"_No. Let her go. She obviously doesn't think soccer's important enough. She doesn't think we're important enough." A junior, the one Cam hated, chimed in. _

"_That's not it." She stated, hatred dripping from her words. _

"_Then what is it Cam? What gives you the right to fly out to L.A. without even talking to us about it? This game determines school history!" the junior snarled. _

_Cam's fists clenched. She gritted her teeth. Oh how she wanted to just reach out and punch the girl. _

"_I don't even believe your story." The captain spoke up. "The Jonas Brothers? I mean come on. That's a lame story in the first place."_

_The others agreed. _

"_Alright then. Don't believe me." Cam snapped, forcing back the tears of anger. This was her family. She loved these girls. But right now, they were being bitches and Cam hated it. "We'll see if I come back next year. Like Brooke said, ya'll don't need me." She dug in her soccer bag and pulled out her jersey. "Tell coach I wasn't good enough." She spat before she walked away from the team with pain and anger swelling in her chest._

"Cam…Cam!" Hayden shook her friend back to life from her day dream. "You were thinking about the soccer team again weren't you?" she asked seeing the pain in her friend's currently dark green eyes.

"Yea." She mumbled with a sigh. "I just…" her voice trailed off.

"I know." Hayden gave her friend a warm hug and told her to forget about it. "Come on Cam! We're going to meet the Jonas Brothers!" she squealed.

Camryn laughed. "And who do you have to thank for that?" she asked.

"My bestest friend in the entire universe!" Hayden laughed popping some candy corn in her mouth.

Cam looked at her friend with concern. "How many of those have you eaten?" she asked fear lingering on her tongue.

Hayden looked away from her friend. "Four….handfuls."

"Mother Father Sister Brother." Cam mumbled.

* * *

_Saturday Morning_

"Nick! Get up!" Joe yelled across their bed room as he hummed a pillow at his brother. The tired Nicholas groaned, but pulled himself out of bed. He looked across the room to a shirtless Joe who was eating candy corn.

"Joe, you know what happens when you eat candy corn!" Nick jumped out of bed in his pajama shorts and dashed over to his brother to snatch the bag of sugar drugs before it took full effect.

"But…" Joe protested reaching for his candy.

"No!" Nick continued.

"YES!" Frankie chimed in. "No what?" he looked to his brothers. Nick shoved the bag of candy into his little brother's hands.

"Yeah! Listen to the kid." Joe pleaded. Nick shook his head as Joe's addiction was revealed.

The youngest Jonas appeared in deep thought. "Oh! Kevin said hurry up. You are going to pick up Cam and Hayden from their hotel in 10 minutes."

"Alright. Tell Kev we'll be down in a few minutes." Nick replied to his younger brother. "Let's hope that sugar rush kicks in before we meet them." He said to his brother before digging through his dresser drawer for clothes to wear.

There was that ring tone again. "Hello Beautiful. How's it going? I hear it's wonderful in Ca-" Nick snatched the phone up before Joe could. He pressed a few buttons before reading another of Miley's text messages.

_Good morning Nicky Bear! I don't know if you're with those girls or not, but if you want some company, I'll gladly come!__ I don't want them to think that you and I aren't dating. Besides, I'm sure it's going to be weird with two girls you don't even know. I mean, did you hear the question she had to answer? That obviously means she's a freaky fan girl. Oh well! Just call or text me for the time and place._

_xoxo Miley_

"Miley is not coming." Joe stated hovering over his brother's shoulder.

"Why not?" Nick questioned a bit upset at his brother's shoot down.

"You can't be serious Nick. These girls won a day with _us_ not Miley. Besides, she's going to be all over you and that's not cool in front of our fans."

Nick sighed. "You're right." He texted Miley back with a gooey love message as well.

_Good morning beautiful. Joe won't let me bring you. :( Sorry babe. Maybe they won't be so bad. I'll call you later and tell you everything. See you at the concert. _

_oxox Nick_

"HEY! Nicholas and Joseph! We are leaving!" Kevin yelled up to the two from down stairs.

"Come on lover boy. We have fans to meet!" Joe patted his brother a bit hard on the back before snatching the candy corn from right under his little brother's nose and dashing down the stairs.

"Why do I even try…"

* * *

**I'm sure you have questions about the candy corn bit. It's an inside joke between me and my friends. One of my friends has an addiction to candy corn and gets insanely hyper when she eats them. I'm not too sure if Joe likes candy corn...but he does in my story! Haha! Remember! I love constructive criticism! **


	5. Hey Jonas Fans! Hey Jonas Brothers!

Hayden took two hours to find an outfit to wear and Cam was about to strangle her but she finally found something. She decided on a light pink mini-dress that made her green eyes stand out, white leggings, and white flats with pink polka dots. Cam had decided on jeans with a dark blue Hollister t-shirt and her favorite blue running shoes along with the arm band James had given her on her ankle, hidden under the jeans. The two girls were total opposites, but were the best of friends.

"And I'll be your crying shoulder." Hayden's soft, sweet voice rang out in the lobby, an iPod ear bud in one of her ears.

"I'll be love suicide. And I'll be better when I'm older." Cam sang. Her slightly deeper, edgier voice singing along with her friend's, the other ear bud in her ear.

"We'll be the greatest fans of your life." The girls finished together, not knowing they had an audience. The two looked up as they heard clapping. Cam ripped the earphones from their ears and quickly spun around staring at the Jonas Brothers.

"Hey. You must be Cam." Kevin said looking at the tomboy.

"Yea. Yea. That's me." She said. "Sorry about the horrible vocals you guys had to listen to." she rubbed her arm nervously.

"Horrible? You guys are great." Nick chimed in with Joe nodding in approval.

"Haven't heard a duet like that since...well never. Miley doesn't count." Joe shook his head.

Cam felt her cheeks grow warm. She looked to her friend who was still silent but red as an apple.

"And obviously, you're Hayden." Joe spoke. "Nice to meet you." He extended a hand to the shocked Hayden who received a nudge from Cam.

Hayden shook her head clear. "Yep. I'm Hayden." She shook his hand with a huge smile.

"Cool. Now that we're all acquainted, let's get going." Kevin clasped his hands together and made his way to the door as the others followed, Joe falling in step with Hayden while Nick and Cam did their own thing.

Cam could tell something wasn't right with Nick. He was always checking his phone and not really talking. As they all piled into the white stretch limo, Joe snatched the phone away from his brother and shoved it into his pocket. Kevin sat across from them while Hayden sat next to Joe, Cam sat next to Hayden, and Nick sat next to Cam. Cam's heart fluttered as Nick leaned across her to look at Joe who was quickly texting something. He handed the phone back to Nick who shoved the phone deep into his pocket.

"So! Cam? You play soccer is that right?" Kevin asked looking at the contest winner.

Cam swallowed hard as the arm band around her ankle began to itch. "That's right." She forced the words which were a lie.

"She's actually missing a game today for you guys." Hayden piped up receiving a nudge from Cam causing her to slide a bit closer to Joe.

"Really?" Joe asked. "Well, I feel special." He looked down at Hayden with a soft smile.

"It's a playoff game." Cam mumbled.

Nick could obviously feel her pain. He was missing something today also. Miley. "Oh well, they have other players right?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Not as good." Hayden chimed in hearing Cam sigh next to her.

"What if they lose because of you?" Nick asked, not realizing the impact of his words.

"It doesn't matter. They don't believe me anyway." The soccer player said pain lingering in her words.

"Soo…Hayden, you're an actress?" Kevin asked. He smiled at Cam who silently thanked him for the subject change.

Hayden shrugged. "Yea. I'm in the drama club for school and I do a few plays here and there." As Hayden and the two other brother's chatted, Cam turned to Nick.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him in a whisper.

He looked up to her, noticing her quiet beauty for the first time. "I...uhh...no. I'm fine" he stumbled around for words.

She looked at him curiously. "Come on. I'm not that dumb. What's on your mind?" she asked.

'_Tell her she's on your mind.' _His mind scolded. _'Forget about Miley. Listen to Joe for once.' _

"Miley." He blurted.

Everything stopped. Joe glared at Nick, Cam seemed as if she was going to explode or cry, Hayden was shocked, and Kevin showed a look of disappointment. Joe looked to Kevin and nodded. Kevin turned around and asked the driver something and the limo soon came to a stop. Kevin stepped out followed by Joe who roughly shoved Nick out.

"Excuse us ladies." Kevin said popping his head back in quickly. Outside the limo, Nick looked like he was being arrested.

"What are you thinking? Who are you? Where's my brother?" Joe questioned a firm finger pointing to Nicholas.

"Nick, you're usually not like this. You're usually all about the fans. What has Miley done to you?" Kevin asked.

"I'm thinking about Miley. I am you're brother. She's done nothing!" Nick replied to all of their questions.

Joe sighed. "Nick, you aren't the only guy in Miley's life." He began.

"Joe caught her kissing another guy after the concert in Arizona." Kevin finished.

"What are you talking about-"But he couldn't finish before Joe shoved a phone in his face with a picture of Miley and some guy.

"So...it...It is true." Nick stuttered.

"Yes. And that's why we've been trying to get you to talk to Cam. To get you to forget about Miley." Joe put a firm hand on his brother's shoulder. "By the way, good luck with talking to her now. You just ruined everything."

"Not completely."was Nick's sly reply.


	6. Jonas Day

As the Jonas Brothers pilled back into the limo, the girls exchanged curious glances. Kevin obviously intercepted one of their looks because he cleared his throat as if cueing Joe to speak.

"Hey girls, sorry about that, my brother is just an idiot," Joe said.

"I resent that," Nick shot back.

"Sorry frobro. I just speak the truth!" Joe said with a smile.

Before Nick could say anything back, Kevin chimed in. "So are you guys ready to hear what we have in mind for today?

"Definitely!" the girls eagerly said at the same time.

"Well, first we are going to go to the studio for about an hour so you girls can see what it is like to record and hear some of our newest songs," Kevin said.

"Then we are going to take you guys to the lovely Jonas house hold. There you will meet Frankie, you'll LOVE him, our loving and caring parents, and my goldfish. I named him Goldie."

"How creative," Hayden giggled.

"How does that sound?" Nick asked.

"Amazing. I can't wait." Cam said noticing the change in Nick's attitude.

"Great then we better go. Driver, to the studio!!" Joe yelled standing up with one hand on his hip and one pointing in the air causing the girls to crack up laughing.

After about ten minutes into the drive, the awkwardness died down and everyone was having a good time. That is, everyone except for Cam.

Cam shifted in her seat a bit uncomfortable with the situation. "Hey Nick," she said, "Look, I know you and Miley are together and what not, but you don't seem too happy about it. Are you sure..I mean is everything ok?" She noticed him texting something on his phone.

He looked up at her. "Oh, um, yea. Everything's cool I guess."

"Guess?"

"Yeahh." He quickly shut his phone and flashed a dazzling smile which made the moment a lot better.

"We're here! Let's give these girls a taste of what it is like in the studio!" Joe said grabbing onto Hayden's hand and pulling her out of the limo. She immediately blushed and looked back at Cam with nothing but happiness.

"Guess we should get in there Cam." Nick said following Kevin, Joe, and Hayden out the car. He turned and held out a hand, Cam gladly taking the help.

"Cause you love me, and I hate you. I'm right! You wrong, MOVE ON! Joe sang the last verse of the song they were recording.

'How fitting,' Nick thought as they boys played. He suddenly smiled and looked to his brothers calling a conference. Hayden and Cam strained to hear from outside the recording room.

"Cam, could you come in here please?" Nick spoke into the microphone, soft and a bit nervous.

She looked to her friend sitting next to her with a curious glance. She entered the recording room as Kevin and Joe filed out. Nick motioned her to a microphone and a stool. He stood across from her, a microphone in his hand.

"If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home? I've been looking for that someone; I can't make it on my own." Nick's melodious voice sang as he looked at Cam.

"Dreams can't take the place of loving you. There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true." Cam chimed in perfectly causing Kevin and Joe's jaws to drop slightly.

"Oh she's good. You guys just don't know." Hayden laughed as the two sang.

"When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes." They both sang as if they had been practicing this song forever.

"They're like perfect together." Joe mumbled.

"Like you and Hayden?" Kevin nudged his brother.

"Huh?" Hayden looked up from watching her friend when she heard her name.

"Nothing!" Joe blurted shoving his brother and focusing on the two singers once more.

As the two finished the song, Nick looked into Cam's eyes, his heart racing and stomach flipping. "Wow." He breathed. Cam felt her cheeks grow warm as chills ran up and down her spine.

"Hey! Lover Boy and Singer Girl, let's go! We've got places to go and family to see." Joe interrupted their sweet moment startling the two. Nick cleared his throat nervously and helped her down from the stool.

As they walked out, Hayden immediately pulled Cam from the group. "So! What was it like? What did he tell you?" she quickly asked, green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"It was amazing! And he was speechless…I think. I mean, he just said wow." She went over the moment again and again in her head.

"Gosh! I wish Joe would sing with me like that." Hayden sighed, staring at the back of Joe's head.

"Alright! Well, you guys are done. Enjoy the rest of your day girls. And boys," their manager said the last part looking at Joe, "Don't scare them."

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about. We will be really nice" Joe said as he was walking out of the door.

"Ok! Let's go meet the family." Kevin said opening the door for the girls.

"Well alrighty then," Hayden said as they all piled into the limo.

Coming up to the Jonas household, the girls marveled at the enormous house. "Woah…" Cam breathed.

"I guess you could say that." Nick shrugged as the limo driver pulled them up the long driveway.

Joe tumbled out of the limo, pulling Hayden by the hand and dashing up the steps to their lovely abode. Kevin followed them shaking his head softly. Nick stepped smoothly out of the car holding a hand out for Cam to take. She smiled softly and accepted the help from the limo. The two walked silently into the home afraid of the other's feelings towards the singing situation.

Leading the way, Kevin motioned the girls to sit on a tan leather couch placed tastefully in the living room. The two plopped down with amazed glances. They were sitting where Nick, Joe, and Kevin sat all the time!

"MOM! DAD! FRANKIE!" Joe yelled to the large house.

"Joe's back!" Frankie squealed dashing down the stairs. He jumped over the couch landing awkwardly in Hayden and Cam's lap. "Oh…umm Hi?" he offered scrambling to get up.

The two girls laughed. "Hey there." Cam smiled.

"Hi." Hayden chimed in.

"Ladies, this is Frankie." Kevin motioned to the hyper active little child. "Frankie, this is Cam and Hayden." He said winking at the girls.

"We're coming! We're coming!" Mr. Paul Kevin Jonas Sr.'s voice echoed through the halls. He and his wife, Mrs. Denise Jonas were heard coming down the long hall.

Mrs. Denise's smile broadened as she saw the two gorgeous girls. She grabbed Kevin's arm. "Did Nick and Miley finally break up?" she whispered. Her son replied with a happy nod. "Well! You two must be the winners of our little contest right?" she asked, her cheery tone slapping away the nervousness in the two girls.

"Yes ma'am." Cam replied, remembering her manners.

Nick chimed in. "This is Cam." He said looking to his dad who was fairly quiet.

"And this is Hayden." Joe piped up, lightly touching Hayden's shoulder.

There was a moment of awkward silence until Mr. Paul(It would be weird to say Mr. Kevin since there is already a Kevin in the story..ANYWAY!) sat down in a recliner and spoke. "So, do you girls play any sports?" Of course. The question every father of a guy asks the girl. Sports.

"Yes sir I do." Cam replied happily, hiding the fact that she was still upset at her soccer team. "I play volleyball and soccer."

"Good good. You seem to be an outdoors type. Just from the way you speak." He said with an approving nod. "What about you?" he asked Hayden.

"No. I'm more of the drama club of us two. Acting is my passion." She said with a nod.

"But, you with sports. And, her with acting?" he seemed confused.

Cam laughed. "It's best if you don't try to figure it out. We've tried and we still don't understand how we're friends."

Mrs. Denise laughed along with her. "That's the best kind of friendship." She said with a smile.

"Nick?" Frankie tugged on his older brother's sleeve. "I want to show Cam my drums." He whispered.

Nick straightened up. "Well, I don't know if she would want to Frank." He patted his little brother's head and looked to Cam.

"Wait, Frankie, what is it?" she asked knowing it was about her.

"He wants to show you his drums, but I didn't think you would want to." Nick mumbled.

Cam smiled. "I would love to!" she stood. "If you will excuse me." She said mainly to the Jonas parents.

"Hayden can come too." Frankie smiled brightly.

"Then come on Hayden." Cam laughed as she allowed Frankie to lead her and her best friend out of the room.

"Well?" Joe asked his parents.

"Well what?" Mr. Paul shrugged.

"What do you think of them?" Nick asked.

"Mainly Cam." Kevin smirked. "For Nick."

The parents laughed. "Nick, I think you've finally made a good decision." Mrs. Denise hugged her son.

"She seems better than Miley." Mr. Paul said with an approving nod. "What ever happened to that girl anyway?"

"She cheated on me. We're over." Nick said with a nod.

"I'm sorry Nick!" Mrs. Denise squeezed her son tighter then let him go.

"It's ok. We're over. It seems you like Cam a lot better anyway." His amazing smile returned. 'I just hope she's cool with everything I did.' He thought.

"And Hayden?" Joe asked.

Mr. Paul smiled. "She's a good catch Joseph. Don't do anything stupid." He laughed lightly.

"My boys are growing up!" Mrs. Denise whined. They heard the drumming cease and ended their conversation at that.

After chatting for a good while, a few nice laughs, Joe's goldfish, and a relaxing lunch, the boys stood. "Well, we better get going." Kevin said stretching.

"Concert is in a few hours and we've never actually had to wait for girls to get ready before we went to our concert." Joe shot a glance at Hayden and Cam then smiled back at his parents.

"Well, except Miley, but she doesn't count." Nick shrugged.

"It was nice meeting you three." Cam spoke as she stood.

"Yea. Thanks for everything." Hayden stood along side her friend.

They exchanged hugs and good byes. Cam, being the sweet girl she was, even spared Frankie a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye! You're welcome back anytime! See you at the concert!" Mrs. Denise called out as they got into the limo.

"I really hope they stay in touch." Mr. Paul mumbled.

"Me too!" Frankie smiled waving franticly as they left.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this took so long! I was suffering from major writer's block and school was just hectic! Not to mention a heap load of drama. But! I'd like to thank one of my best friends for writing most of this chapter for me in my time of MAJOR writer's block. Thank you to my loyal readers and REVIEWWW! I love constructive criticism! **


	7. Miley? Meet Your Newest Threat!

"Emily, he hasn't texted me back." Miley Cyrus whined to her best friend as they readied for the concert three hours early.

"Miley, he's with some fans. They're probably just setting up for the concert." Emily replied shaking her head softly getting aggravated with her friend.

"I know. But did you see what Joe sent me?" she pulled out her iPhone and handed it to her friend.

_It's Joe. I know what you did yesterday. If you think I'm just going to stand back and let you take advantage of Nick like that, you've got another think coming. You need to get your priorities straight. This girl is a lot better than you would ever be. Miley? Meet your newest threat. Cam_

Emily placed the phone back into Miley's hands. "Was this when you kissed Cody Linley?" she asked picking out an outfit similar that to her character of Lilly on _Hannah Montana_.

"Yea." Miley replied. "But he's such a good kisser!" she squealed. "Nick will understand. I'll just tell him that Cody kissed me and I didn't kiss him back. "

"You mean lie." Emily corrected shaking her head. "Like you lied to him about going to visit your grandmother when you really went to Cody's house. And that other time, when you lied to him about your dad grounding you because you went over the phone bill and you actually went with Cody to New York just because you didn't want him to leave you." Emily pointed out.

"You're making me sound like a bad person." Miley whined. "Besides, Nick is such a goody good. I mean, he doesn't do anything!"

"Miley, you can't keep doing this to him. Nick is a sweet guy." Emily defended the Jonas boy.

"I know he is. Emily, have you ever heard the phrase 'Nice guys finish last?'" Her friend nodded. "Well, that's Nick. So basically, I'm doing him a favor by dating him."

"No you're not." Emily scolded. "Are you crazy? Miley! Who are you? You've changed since the concerts and the movie and all the fame. You've become a bitch. You've become a brat. You've become a schizophrenic whore who can't keep her damn name for more than a month!" She stood, glaring at her ex-best friend. "I can't stand you now. I can't stand the way you take advantage of Nick or the way you treat your family or me or the world! Forget it Miley. The world doesn't revolve around you! I'm not going to the concert with you anymore. Have fun with your lies!" she stormed out of her friend's room just as Miley received a text.

_We're over._

_Nicholas Jonas_

The girls and the Jonas brothers came to an agreement that the girls would have a change of wardrobe before the concert then they would head off

"Wow. They hooked you guys up with an amazing suite." Joe whistled as they entered the main room of the girl's suite. There was a living room with a theater system, a small kitchen for home cooked meals (Hayden had made her famous shrimp pasta the night before.), a large bed room with two queen beds, and an adjoining bathroom. Nick, who seemed a bit depressed and distracted, and Kevin followed the girls into their hotel suite.

"Yep." Hayden replied with a large smile as her hand brushed Joe's.

"If you guys don't mind, we're gunna have a little girl talk." Cam pulled her best friend away from her dream guy and into the large bedroom.

"What?!" Hayden asked annoyed. "Do you know who you just pulled me away from?" her voice was a forced whisper.

"I think Miley and Nick broke up." Cam said sitting on the bed and pulling the arm band form around her ankle.

"That's good news right?" Hayden asked folding her arms and looking at her best friend.

"Well yea. But I wish I knew why." She sighed. "I could tell he changed from the moment he got back into the limo. He was a little more talkative but it was still awkward." There was a light knocking at the door and the two girls looked to each other.

"Come on in." Hayden called out. Nick stepped into the room.

"Hayden?" His voice was soft and sorrowful. "Can I please talk to Cam? Alone?"

Hayden smiled to her friend. "Yea sure." She replied to Nick and quickly left the room looking forward to be with Joe again.

Nick ran a hand through his curly hair nervously. "Hey."

"Hi." Cam replied playing with the blue and gold arm band in her hands. She moved over for him to sit next to her on the edge of the bed.

As the Jonas brother sat next to her, she heard him sigh and clear his throat. "Cam I..If you" he tried to start somewhere but fumbled around with his words.

"Nick, it's ok. I understand you're going out with Miley. It's fine. It doesn't bother me." Cam touched his hand just to reassure him that it was alright.

"That's just it. Miley. She cheated on me. We broke up." He explained sadness in his heart welling.

Rage burned in Cam's eyes. Miley would pay. She blinked away the anger she felt towards Miley and looked to Nick with sympathy. "How could she do that? How could she just cheat on you like that? I'm so sorry." she spoke quickly.

Nick shrugged. He realized her hand was still resting upon his. He gently took her hand in his and squeezed it with a smile. "Cam, you're an amazing girl. My parents think so too. So does Joe and Kevin and Frankie. Joe and Kev have been trying to get me to open my eyes about Miley, but I haven't been able to. And then you came along. Something about you. It's just…You're different than all those other fan girls. All those other girls who just like me because I'm famous. They think they know me, but in truth, they don't know anything about me."

Cam's heart was racing, her stomach was doing flips. "Nick, I don't want to know you like a fan would. I want to know you like a friend would. I want to be someone who you can talk to just because you're bored. Someone who you can call at 3 A.M. when you can't sleep and will stay up with you until morning. That's who I want to be to you."

Nick smiled. "Like I said, you're amazing." He stood and gave her a hug. "Hurry and get dressed. We've got places to go, people to see, and you and I have a duet to sing."

"Alright alright. I'll be out in a few minutes." The soccer player stopped. "Wait! Duet!?" But the Jonas brother was gone leaving Cam to her clothes and thoughts.


	8. Concert! Let's Sing!

Chapter 8 Concert

Chapter 8 Concert! Let's Sing!

After what seemed like hours, the five all piled into the limo. Cam was wearing a light blue, tealish tube top molding to her athletic figure with a pair of skinny jeans along with a pair of light blue flats, a few jingling bangles, shimmering blue diamond stud earrings, and a diamond key to her heart necklace. Hayden wore a pink Kooba one shoulder jersey top, a pair of skinny jeans, and silver Melanie Peep toe shoes. Cam was fiddling nervously with the bangles on her wrists. That is, she was until Nick's hand covered hers. 'It's ok.' His eyes seemed to say and immediately, Cam's nerves were eased. She flashed him a sweet smile, followed by a soft blush. The ride to the concert was fairly quiet with calm conversation about the day's antics. Upon arriving at the concert, fans were already there screaming and waving signs around. Cam looked to Hayden with a look of pure fear. Fan girls. They could spell the death of the two girls that the Jonas Brother's had their eyes on. "Don't worry. We've got it covered." Kevin said with a small laugh as if he knew what they were thinking. "Ready?" Nick asked as he moved to open the door. "As ready as I'll ever be." Cam replied as she glanced back to Hayden fear shimmering in her eyes. He pushed open the door immediately bombarded with flashing cameras and ear piercing screams. He waved slightly causing the screams to grow, yet as he turned around and held out his hand for Cam, whispers and gasps and uncontrollable sobbing erupted from the crowd. As Nick's duet singer was pulled from the limo, the cameras were focused on the couple and a few signs dropped and death glares were given. Questions erupted around them as he slipped his hand around her waist just to give her an extra boost of self confidence as they walked through the small pathway into the building, angry fans pressing in on both sides. Hayden was the next person to climb from the limo. She received confused looks and even more death glares. Joe emerged right after her, taking her hand and whispering something into her ear. She smiled and walked proudly through the crowd hearing even more sobs and hysterical crying. Kevin followed the four and was immediately paired with Ember (Looking very cute in black jeans and a deep magenta halter top with black fingerless gloves and magenta flip flops) who was escorted from the crowd by two fairly large security guards.

"All the Jonas Brothers are taken!" some one wailed loudly just as Kevin and Ember slid inside the building.

"Cam? Hayden? This is Ember." Kevin introduced.

"Hey there." She spoke energetically.

"Hi!" Cam said with a smile. "By the way, I love your hair."

"Hey." Hayden joined in. "I love that top. Where did you get it?"

"Kevin, what did you just do?" Joe sighed.

"What?" The eldest Jonas brother asked confused.

"Dude, you just started a girl talk!" Nick laughed. "Look!" he motioned to the girls who were talking about crazy celebrity hair styles and cute clothes they had seen around the town.

Kevin laughed at the girls, but his laugh quickly subsided as a brown haired girl with sad blue eyes walked towards the group, mainly Nick. Cam stopped in mid conversation as she caught sight of the girl who hurt Nicholas Jerry Jonas. She caught the pain and anger in Nick's eyes.

"Excuse me guys." Cam mumbled as she walked towards Nick. His eyes met hers and she immediately felt like something bad was going to happen. Then it did…

"Nick? We need to talk." Miley's voice pulled Nick's gaze away making Cam stop in her tracks and clench her fists just to burn off some steam.

"About what Miley?" he pulled his hand away from hers as she tried to grab it. "I thought the text message was clear enough."

"That's just it! I can't live with out you! I realized how wrong I was and-" But Nick cut her off.

"We'll talk after the concert." He walked away from her and towards Cam.

"Ready to sing?" he whispered to her.

"More than ready." She replied almost jumping out of her skin as his hand grazed hers.

"Good. I'll come back here and get you once I'm ready for you to come on ok?" Nick followed her angered gaze to Miley who was glaring at the two of them. "Don't worry about her ok? She's all talk." He gave her one of those, 'Everything is going to be alright' smiles and Cam nodded. With that, all three Jonas Brothers dashed on stage.

Hayden walked up to her best friend after Nick and Joe had left.

"And where have you been?" Cam asked her.

"Joe kissed me." She sighed.

Cam's eyes got wide. "He what?! Hayden he actually kissed yo-" But her sentence was cut short as a brown haired girl stood in front of them, hatred playing her face. "Can I help you?" Cam asked as politely as she could.

"Yea. You can help me by leaving Nick alone." Miley spat.

"Excuse me?"

"Yea! You heard me! He just told me how he hates how fan girly you are and how much you swoon over him. He's got me. He doesn't need a pathetic fan girl like you. Why would he want someone like you anyway? He doesn't even know you! I mean all you are is a little wanna-be singer who wants what she can't have."

"Let me rephrase that. Excuse you." Cam began.

"Ohhh boy." Hayden took a step back.

"First off, you're just jealous that Nick just blew you off for me. Secondly, you're just a little playboy wanna be who's daddy's reliving his stardom in his daughter's limelight. Thirdly, tell me off again bitch and I'll make sure you and Nick's relationship is down the toilet for good."

"Is that a threat?" Miley asked taking a step closer.

"No. It's just a nice piece of advice. I suggest you take it." Cam said, matching her move. "Besides, you're just jealous. It's ok. I understand." And with that last statement, Cam walked away.

"She's singing with Nick today. Just thought you should know that even though you would find out anyway. Oh! And by the way? Those crooked teeth? You should really see somebody about that. Maybe someone who could double as your psychiatrist." Hayden shrugged. "Buh bye!" And followed her friend as she swung her dark blonde hair(her signature move) leaving Miley there, wide mouthed and angry.

After a few songs to get the thousands of people pumped and to get the Jonas Brothers all sweaty and energetic, Nick walked to the center stage.

"Everyone having a good time?" he asked. The crowd replied with screams and squeals and 'I love you Nicks'. He laughed. "Good. I want you guys to give a big Jonas welcome to Camryn Parker, the winner of the Jonas Day contest!"

As Cam heard her name, she smiled and immediately blushed as Nick took her hand and led her out on the stage. She waved slightly to the crowd who seemed more mad at her than happy for her.

"Don't be mean guys." Joe laughed into his mic causing the crowd to laugh and cheer on the girl who was with 'their' guy.

Nick led the nervous girl to the middle of the stage. "Don't be nervous." He said with a smile. "You did great at the studio." He whispered to her.

Cam nodded. She took a breath and sighed. Joe handed her his microphone and

"If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?" Nick began singing, looking at the crowd who were screaming and whistling. "I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own. " his voice rang in Cam's ears.

"Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true." Cam's voice chimed in adding a little edge to the song making Nick turn to her and smile. The crowd screamed and wailed taking a weight off of her shoulders.

"When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes." As they sang together, Nick's hand brushed Cam's cheek giving her chills. She could hear Joe and Kevin conspiring behind them, but their voices were carried off in the screams.

"How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can." Cam sang the first part this time.

"I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear." Nick joined in perfectly. It was like they had been practicing forever.

Hayden was watching the two sing with a big smile upon her face.

"I can sing better than that." Miley scoffed.

"When are you going to start? I listened to your CD and I thought someone was dying." Was Hayden's witty reply.

"Ughh! She's just a star wanna be! Why are you even here? You didn't win!" Miley snapped.

"Because she's a good friend. A better friend to Cam then you'll ever to be anyone." Ember came up behind Hayden putting a hand on her new friend's shoulder. "I'm sure Kev, Joe, and Nick would love to hear everything you've been saying. Don't worry. We'll tell them for you."

Miley looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I don't see how Kevin likes you anyway."

Ember shrugged. "Never saw the connection between you and Nick either."

With a laugh from Hayden, Miley folded her arms with a hmph and glared at Cam who was ending their song.

Cheers and chants made Cam smile and loose all nervousness.

Joe and Kevin pulled Nick away from his dream girl and whispered something to him making him laugh and nod. Once again, Nick took her hand and brought her over to the piano. He took her microphone and threw it back to Joe. His hands slid around her waist and he sat her on top of the smooth black instrument. He made his way over to the drummer and flashed a bright smile making his fans scream as he picked up his guitar. He leaned up against the piano as casual as it could be. He undid his tie and handed it to Cam. She laughed and tossed it into the audience to a screaming fan.

He began to sing 'Hello Beautiful'.

"Looks to me like Nick's got his eye on another girl." Hayden laughed to Miley.

"How!? She's just a stupid fan!" she squealed. "I'm a pop star! I should get what ever guy I want! She's not good enough for him!" The enraged pop star clenched her fists and began to storm on stage.

"What are you doing?" Hayden asked as she grabbed Miley's shoulder and pulled her back.

"I'm going to get what I want!" She screeched slapping her hand away.

"You know the world doesn't revolve around you right?" Ember said with a roll of her eyes.

"Right now, it does!" she pushed past the two right as Nick ended the song…

"If I couldn't see those eyes.." Nick finished.

Cam was almost in tears as Nick smiled up to her. She fell into his arms and smiled at his warm embrace.

"NICK!" a screech came from the side of the stage. Joe and Kevin were the first to see Miley, enraged and spastic, fighting Haley and Ember to get on stage.

"Oh mother father sister brother.." Cam mumbled as she spotted the three girls.

"Leave Cam and Nick alone you snot nosed wanna be!" Cam heard Hayden scream.

"Nick's mine!" Miley shrieked.

"Get off the stage! Both of you!" came Ember's voice.

Security guards flooded the stage and carried the three girls off as Nick, Cam, Joe, and Kevin looked on in bewilderment.

"Well you guys have seen a truly eventful night." Joe said to the crowd with a light laugh.

"And none of it was planned." Kevin finished up with a smile.

* * *

**I am so so so soo sorry for how long this took. I've been caught up in school and ALOT of drama. I hope this lengthy chapter makes up for it. ) Thank you to all my loyal readers and most of all my friends who keep pushing me to stay on track with this story. Thanks guys!!  
**


	9. Miley? What Have You Done?

Chapter 9 Miley? What have you done?

It was after the concert and security guards were glaring down at Miley, Hayden, and Ember. Kevin, Joe, and Nick were disappointed in the three. Cam was just amazed. She owed Hayden big time.

"Now, repeat after me. I, state name, will not run out on stage during a Jonas Brother's or any other concert I get to go to, if I even get to go to anymore concerts after the horrible embarrassment I made of myself today." The eldest Jonas Brother spoke sternly.

"I..umm..can you repeat that?" Ember laughed.

"I, Hayden, will not run..umm stage..concert..horrible embarrassment…today." Hayden smiled.

"I, Miley, will not run out on stage during a Jonas Brother's or any other concert I get to go to, if I even get to go to anymore concerts after the horrible embarrassment I made of myself today." She replied perfectly.

"Miley, you and I need to talk." Nick's voice was monotone.

"Sure Nicky bear." Her sweet, innocent voice replied.

Cam sighed and looked at the ground away from the two. She felt her best friend slid an arm around her and give her a hug. Joe's strong hand gave her shoulder a friendly grip as if reassuring her things would be alright.

"Well, shall we get in the bus before the crowds of hyper fan girls become even madder and start to throw their homemade T-shirts?" Joe asked with a smile.

Cam laughed slightly. "Right. I'll go get Nick."

"Cam no!" Kevin called out to her, but it was too late. The energetic Cam dashed around the corner of the stage to see Miley leaning in to kiss Nick.

Speechless and hurt, Cam turned on her heel and jogged back to the group. Tears were rolling down her face as she pushed through the small group of people.

"Cam!" Hayden called. "Oh my God." She breathed as she dashed after her friend.

"Nicholas…" Joe grumbled.

"Joe." Kevin glared at his younger brother.

"EMBER!" she looked around. "What? We were all saying names. I felt left out."

Kevin shook his head and took Ember's hand and raced after the girls followed by an enraged Joseph.

On the tour bus, Cam chose to sit alone. She sat with her knees pulled to her chest and her head against the window, silent tears falling from her face. Every now and then, she would let out a light sniffle and a deep sigh.

Hayden and Ember were talking quietly and glancing over at Cam every now and again while Joe and Kevin fooled around aimlessly on the playstation set up in the front of the bus. Nick was in the farthest away seat from Cam. He stared out the window into the darkness, thinking about nothing in particular. Only Nick knew what Cam saw, but the others figured the worst.

It was when Cam moved to take out her cell phone did everyone stop. It seemed the whole bus was watching every move she made. Cam got up slowly. She wiped the tears from her face and made her way to a room in the back of the bus. As she passed Nick, she didn't even spare him a glance. Her pace remained the same and she moved by him like he was an empty seat.

As the door to the room closed gently, Kevin and Joe got up and surrounded Nick. Hayden and Ember listened in quietly.

"Nicholas, what did you do?" Joe asked facing his brother from the seat in front of him.

"You had to have done something incredibly stupid to make her this upset." Kevin added.

"Something like kiss Miley?" Nick replied.

"You broke up with her! Are you insane!?" Joe nearly screamed.

"How can you kiss her? She cheated on you. You obviously got over her enough to break up with her." Kevin spoke with wisdom.

"The thing is, she kissed me." Nick defended.

"And you liked it." Kevin accused.

"Ew…" was Joe's reaction.

"You owe someone an apology. You've been leading her on ever since she got here." Kevin sighed.

"Poor Cam. That's the second guy who's done that to her." Hayden was near tears for her friend.

"Second guy?" Kevin asked.

"Did she stutter?" Ember shot at her boyfriend. The comment was followed by a stupid cross-eyed face in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yea. There's this guy back at home who's doing the same thing to her. Well, almost. His name is James." Hayden began. "He and Cam are really close and she likes him. Or..umm..liked. I don't know. Anyway, they've been insanely close. At this party they went to, like five people asked if they were going out just because they were that close. He got her all worked up over him. Then, a day or two later, he tells her he's in love with this other girl." Hayden sighed. "My God, she's been trying so hard to separate her feelings for him from being his best friend, but she's been hurt so bad. I didn't know how much of it she could take. But I know her. She's strong. I'm not sure if she's this strong though."

Everyone turned to Nick.

It was Joe who spoke. "You screwed up."


	10. Cam and James

Chapter 10 Cam and James

Taking a deep breath, Cam dialed James's cell phone number.

"Hello?" He sounded asleep.

"James?" her voice cracked. You could tell she had been crying.

"Cam? What's wrong? Are you ok?" he was immediately awake.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." She sniffled.

"It's fine. Camryn, are you alright?" he pushed.

"No. I'm not. I want to come home. I should have never come. I made a stupid mistake." She fought back the tears. "Did..umm..did the soccer team win?"

"Yea. They won. Why do you want to come home? What happened? Where's Hayden?"

"Hayden's fine. It's..I..I just want to come home. I was stupid enough to fall for a guy who I had no chance with. It's the same situation I was in with you."

There was a pause. "Cam, I'm sorry."

"It's over. I'm fine. It's in the past. I just wish I could come home."

Yet another momentary pause.

"I wish I could be there for you."

"So do I." Someone was jiggling the door knob. "Someone's coming. I have to go."

"Bye Cam."

"Bye."

"Cam wait!"

"What? Hurry."

"I love you."

"I…James don't do this to me. Please."

"I'm sorry, but I do. You're my best friend."

"Right. Best friend. I love you too." She forced the words.

"Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone as Nick entered the room.

"Hi." He spoke softly.

Cam looked away. "You're the last person I want to talk to right now."

"I'm sorry." Nick sighed. "I..I don't know. She just.." he ran a hand through his bushy hair.

"You don't have to explain. And I'd much rather you didn't." she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I've heard it all before and would much rather not hear it again."

"I know. Hayden told us." He took a step towards her. "I didn't know I would hurt you. I didn't mean to-"

She cut him off. "You and James both! That's the same thing he said. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Cam shook her head. "Does it look like it worked? Does it look like everything's fine? I can keep lying to your face, to his face. I've gotten good at the acting that comes along with getting hurt. Don't worry. I'll get over it. Everything's fine. You can go be with your perfect lover. The girl who you'll always go back to even though she treats you like shit. She can cheat on you five billion times and all she's got to do is cry and apologize and everything will be perfect again. Well let me tell you something, things aren't going to be perfect. She'll always go back and cheat on you again just because she knows you won't care. She'll keep on doing what she can get away with. Whatever. You know what? I don't give a shit anymore. I don't care. I always get hurt and I always find the strength to pick myself up and love again. Well I'm finished. I'm done. I'm tired of getting hurt and then pretending like everything's alright. You can't hurt someone and expect them to come back to you James!"

Her eyes widened. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…what was I…Oh…I'm…" her words wouldn't come. She didn't know what to say. Tears began to pour. She turned away from him and folded her arms close to her. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Nick took a step towards her. He touched her arm softly afraid she would pull away. When she didn't move, he pulled her towards him. Cam buried her face in his shoulder and cried, his arms wrapped around her, comforting her.

After her crying subsided, Nick took her by the waist and held her to look her in the eyes. "I…I'm an idiot." He whispered

"What?" she managed to say.

"I'm an idiot. I know I am. Miley, she has no heart. You, you're all about heart. Miley just wants to be called Nick Jonas's boyfriend. You..you could care less who I am. You really do love and risk everything." Cam could tell he was fighting back tears. She didn't know what to say. The words wouldn't form in her mouth. She couldn't cry anymore, the tears wouldn't come. She just stood there.

"I know I've put you through a lot in just one day. You're stronger than most girls. You're stronger than most people. I've made a mistake. I seem to have been doing that a lot lately. Cam, I understand if you hate me. I understand if you never want to see me ever again." He took her cell phone from her hand and quickly pressed a few buttons. "If you ever need anything, I'm here." He handed her back her phone and smiled. "Can you give me another chance?"

"OUCH! KEVIN!" Ember's voice squealed from behind the door.

"It's not my fault! Joe fell on me." Kevin defended.

"Well if Hayden wouldn't have pushed me." Joe grunted.

"You were on my foot!" Hayden shot back.

Cam laughed lightly. Her sweet laugh was followed by a painful sigh. "I don't know Nick. I don't know what Miley can manipulate you to do. I just…"

"I understand." Nick said with a nod. He touched her cheek lightly, brushing a single tear away. "I'll always be here Cam." His gaze was that of nothing but love as he leaned in a kissed her softly.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! But I hope you guys like it. Took me long enough. Lol. I love feedback!  
**


	11. HaydenJoe OH!

Chapter 11

Cam stared at Nick in shock after he pulled away. She had dreamed of that moment for years, and now that it really happened she didn't know what to think. On the one hand, she was happy that he had kissed her, but on the other, she was still hurt over what had happened between James and her that she didn't know if she wanted to let herself get that close to anyone just yet. She backed away from the curly hared boy slowly, shaking her head.

"Cam?" Nick asked softly, his voice shaking slightly. Cam opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. "Say something. Please. Anything."

"I- I'm sorry. I have to go." Cam stammered. She spun around and grabbed the doorknob, but not before Nick caught her wrist.

"Go where? Cam-," Nick started. She looked over at him, and the broken look on her face made him stop.

"I have to talk to Hayden. Please." Cam begged. Nick let go of her wrist and stepped back.

"Call me later?" He asked, his dark brown eyes pleading with her. She simply nodded before opening the door, stepping over the four teens on the floor, and grabbing Hayden's wrist. She pulled her friend up off the ground and out the door of the tour bus.

"Cam! What-," she exclaimed as the brunette pulled her farther from the bus. Cam kept walking until they came upon a deserted park. She let go of Hayden and collapsed onto a nearby swing in tears. Hayden lightly sat down on the one beside her, concerned. She waited patiently until Cam's tears subsided.

"What happened?" Hayden asked, near to tears herself. She hated seeing her best friend in so much pain. The two were so close that when one was upset so was the other. A single tear fell down Hayden's pale cheek. She stood slowly and knelt down in front of Cam, waiting for her answer.

"Nick. He kissed me. And I don't know what to think. Part of me is happy, but the other part just thinks about what happened with James. I'm so confused and I hurt Nick by pulling away." Cam choked out before more tears fell.

"Did you tell him why?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Cam. Stop. If you told him why, then he'll understand. Nick Jonas is not going to be one to force you into anything. And he's also not James Harris. He won't mess with your mind and lead you on. He cares about you and wants to help you, Cam. You just need to let him." Hayden informed her. She stood up, pulling Cam up with her. She hugged her friend tight, letting her know she was there for her.

"You right, Hay. Thanks," Cam said quietly. She was about to say something else when she heard a twig snap behind her. The girls jumped and spun to face the person. Joe stood before them with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey. Nick told us what happened. Are you okay?" he asked Cam. She nodded.

"Yeah. I think I am." She smiled softly at the older Jonas and turned back to Hayden. "I'm going to go talk to Nick." Hayden nodded and Cam walked past Joe, back toward the bus.

Joe watched Cam walk past him, toward the bus and then turned back to Hayden. She was watching her friend walk away as well, worry evident on her face. The wind blew, cutting through the air violently. Hayden's long hair whipped around her face and she wrapped her arms around herself as chills swept through her. Joe walked toward her and put his arms around her gently, pulling her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest, grateful for the comfort and warmth he provided. After a few minutes of Joe silently holding her, she pulled back a bit and looked up at him.

"You okay?" He asked, tucking a lock of honey blonde hair behind her ear. She smiled softly back up at him.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm just worried. I know Nick won't hurt her, but she went through hell with James and I don't know. I'm just scared for her."

Joe smiled and kissed her gently on her forehead. His dark brown eyes locked with Hayden's grey-green ones.

"She'll be fine. You both just need to trust in Nick. He wants to be there for her. She just needs to let him." Hayden laughed quietly earning a questioning glance from Joe.

"Sorry. It's just that that's exactly what I told her a few minutes ago." Hayden said.

Joe's grin widened.

"Great minds think alike," He joked. Then, all of a sudden, his face grew serious and he leaned in, his lips barely a half inch from hers. His voice dropped into a low, husky tone. "And do you know what this great mind is thinking right now?"

She gently brushed her nose against his.

"I think I do," she replied, placing her lips on his.

* * *

Sorry this has taken so long. I've been busy with school work (Yes school work during the summer.) and other things.  
Most of this..actually pretty much all of this was written by my friend(Co-write of Cam and Hayden stories) to get me out of my writer's block, and I thank her for that.  
Also! I thank all of my loyal readers who have put up with me in my time of writer's block. I love you guys!!


End file.
